Necessary
by jesgodwin
Summary: Ange's birthday is coming! But why is Tusk nowhere to be seen? / AngexTusk / Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hilda entered Café Ange. The redhead turned her head around the crowded small building, as if looking for something—or, to be precise, someone. Her twin tails danced with the small movements of her head. She was about to walk further into the café when she spotted Momoka just a few steps ahead.

"Momo—"

"Momoka-san! Momoka-san!" Hilda quickly stopped herself as she saw that Ange's personal maid was quickly surrounded by some young DRAGON girls. Their high-pitched shrieks quickly drew the attention of the whole café costumers. _Of course_, thought the redhead, _just the usual_. Hilda knew that just like her, those girls were also looking for someone. But the one they were looking for was obviously different.

"Eh? Um… welcome?" Momoka responded nervously, taken aback by the girls' excitement. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Tusk-san anywhere?" one of the girls asked—wait, no, shrieked. Hilda grunted. Couldn't they just be calmer?

"He doesn't seem to be here!" another followed, turning her head around.

Unintentionally, the redhead also turned her head around the room once again, looking for Tusk. He was usually easy to be spotted, being the only male in the island. They were right. He wasn't here either. The answer quickly came to Hilda, who was looking for Ange. If the two of them weren't here at the same time, that could mean…

"Eh… I think I saw him with Angelise-sama earlier," Momoka answered slowly, confirming Hilda's thoughts. _See?_

"Eeeeeh… Ange-san?"

Hilda had to hold herself from laughing. Just the mention of Ange and Tusk's name in one sentence could quickly change Tusk's fangirls' exciting shrieks to sighs of disappointment. Oh yes, that guy had somehow formed himself a fan club ever since the Embryo defeat without his own intention. Unknown to her why, but the girls never seemed to be brave enough to get close to Tusk when he was with Ange, when they would usually surround him the second they spotted him.

_I'll just come back later_, Hilda thought to herself, turning her body to the same door she entered from, sighing heavily as she left.

***  
Tusk's heavy sigh got Ange turning her head his way. The young man smiled to her as he took his place next to her and gently grabbed her hand with his.

"Sorry I took so long," he said with yet another sigh.

"Being popular sounds very tough," Ange responded with a chuckle.

Tusk shrugged. "They just never leave me alone. It's getting quite troublesome."

"So you say. You like it, don't you?" Ange replied.

"I told you, I—"

Ange stopped him with her index finger on his lip. "Just kidding," she said, giggling a little. It's always fun to tease Tusk once in a while. Ange's rosy lips formed a small smile as she let the gentle sea breeze tickle her face. It's been two months since they defeated Embryo and lived here, in the True Earth. Although she did say that she didn't care of how those in the Other Earth will continue living without the creepy narcissist guiding them now, she couldn't lie to herself—there were a few things that she missed from there.

"It's a shame we could never get back there anymore," she stated suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I know," Tusk replied, quickly understood what Ange meant by 'there'—the place that became the reason why they now liked spending time by the beach, simply to recall their memories there, in that certain place. "That island kept so many memories after all."

"Truth to be told, I couldn't really recall any good memories—you know, getting bitten by snake and everything. Then the second time I went there, I've just seen you exploded with my own eyes."

Ange felt his grip on her hand tightened. "I'm sorry."

"You hopeless thing," she grunted. "Make me worry like that again and I'll never forgive you."

"I won't," Tusk replied quickly. "I promise."

Ange closed her eyes shut. She could feel that Tusk was getting closer and closer. He brushed his lips on hers lightly which Ange quickly responded to.

"Angelise-sama!" Momoka's sudden intrusion unintentionally made the two distanced themselves from each other by surprise.

"What is it?" Ange quickly responded, getting to her feet.

Momoka, upon seeing how the two seemed somewhat awkward with her presence, quickly realized that the two might had been in the middle of something when she came, so she lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, Angelise-sama! I didn't know—"

"It's fine, Momoka. What is it?" Ange walked to her.

"Um, Salamandinay-san said she needed you with something,"

"Salako? I wonder what it is," Ange said, more to herself. She nodded to Tusk, gesturing a 'see you later', and quickly went to the direction of the Temple with quick steps.

Tusk shrugged lightly as he got to his feet, thinking that he'd better go back to the café. Momoka once again lowered her head. "I'm really sorry, Tusk-san!"

"Chin up, it's fine," the young man replied with a smile. "Let's go! The café needs us."

Momoka was about to follow Tusk's quick steps, when she suddenly remembered something. "Tusk-san," she called.

"What is it?"

"Actually…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ange's birthday?"

"Yes. It's tomorrow," Momoka said to Hilda who was once again in the café, only to find that Ange went to meet Salamandinay from Momoka, who quickly went to them as soon as she got to the café with Tusk. Only this time, Hilda wasn't alone. Rosalie and Chris were with her. "Should we plan something for Angelise-sama?"

"You bet we should," the redhead responded without any second thoughts. "You guys in?"

"Let's make it like some kind of Festa!" Rosalie agreed. "This is perfect, since we've never actually done anything to celebrate our victory."

"But how would we do it?" Chris asked.

"First things first, we must keep it a secret from her," Hilda stated. "How about you, Tusk?"

"I'll pass," he responded from the kitchen. "I'm not really the partying type."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Hilda stomped her way to the kitchen. "This is Ange's birthday we're talking about!"

"I'll pass, really. You guys just do your thing."

"As you wish," Hilda said simply, clearly irritated as she left the kitchen and made her way to the exit. "Let's go, Rosalie, Chris!"

The two ladies quickly exchanged glance with each other, stating silently that they both didn't know how to react with the suddenly-heating-up situation and followed Hilda who was already far ahead of them. Momoka turned her head worriedly to Tusk, who could be seen from where she was.

"Is this okay, Tusk-san?" she asked slowly when their eyes met.

Tusk smiled reassuringly, but gave her no answer.

***  
"Forgive me for the sudden call, Ange," Salamandinay greeted her best friend with an apologetic smile as the Arzenal Commander made her way into the Temple.

"Drop the formality, Salako," Ange walked closer to give her best friend a hug. "What's up?"

"Remember the talk to rebuild the Old Capital?" Salamandinay started as the two walked further inside to a certain room, so that no one with zero concern to the matter would be able to eavesdrop.

"Yes, of course. What about it?" Ange asked back, casually entered the room where she and Tusk used to stay while they unexpectedly got sent here by the Villkiss. She was quickly filled with nostalgia and the former Princess found herself giggling a little.

"Anything interesting?" asked Salamandinay, gesturing Ange to sit in front of her.

"Oh, nothing. Where were we again?"

"The talk to rebuild the Old Capital," Salamandinay repeated. "Time had somehow cleaned the pollution and I think we will need more spaces to live in, considering there's not only us, the people of Aura, but also you and the others."

"You're right," Ange agreed. They had been talking about this since a month ago and it's no surprise that Salako thought that they should immediately do something about it and not just leave it as a plan. There was only one thing that was holding them, though. "Salako, how about the thing I told you? I mean, the population will not grow unless…"

"Oh, about that," the Frejya Princess smiled to Ange reassuringly. "We've finally found a way for the people of Vivel—the male DRAGONs—to turn to their former human selves and maintain the form as they wished, just like what we the Sylphis Daughters do."

"Really?"

Salamandinay nodded. "It's thanks to the combination of the two Earths' technologies."

"Then, have you tried it on someone?" Ange asked.

"Yes, and they should be awake by now," Salamandinay got to her feet. "Come, they're in the hospital."

"This is amazing…" Ange couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the sight in front of her. She was currently inside a huge isolated testing room and just a few steps from her, separated by glasses to keep the room sterilized, she could see some new unfamiliar faces of—no matter how she saw them—male humans. But just like Salako and the rest of the Sylphis Daughters, she noticed that those men had wings and tails on their backs.

"Took us long enough, but we did it," said Maggie, who was just next to her. Salamandinay, on the other hand, was now inside the glass-separated room with the Doctor and Ange could see that she was talking to some of the men.

"Has everyone else been told about this?"

"Nope," the woman in white suit shook her head. "Salamandinay told us to keep down until you've seen it yourself."

"I see."

"So, how do you like it? Now you don't have to worry about your man being chased around by girls, right?"

"I don't know about that," Ange brushed the topic off with a shrug. Her relationship with Tusk had somehow become known to everyone. Not that it bothered her, or anyone else for that matter, because that alone didn't stop his fan club from forming. Ange shook her head, stopping herself from thinking out of the topic at hand.

"You seem troubled, Ange," Salamandinay walked to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing important. How are they?" Ange asked, shifting the topic away from her.

"They're all in good condition, thankfully. Do you still want to look around some more?"

"No, I'm good."

"Then, will you accompany me for lunch? I am famished," Salamandinay asked with a smile.

It didn't take even a second for Ange to agree, and the two leaders started walking toward the exit side by side.

***  
"Welcome, Angelise-sama, Salamandinay-sama," Momoka greeted the two with a wide smile as the they entered Café Ange.

"Momoka, where is Tusk?" Ange asked her as she and Salamandinay sat down, her eyes searching for him throughout the room.

"He excused himself earlier and hasn't come back ever since," Momoka answered slowly.

"Do you know where he might be going?"

To Ange's disappointment, Momoka slowly shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_The light of the beginning_

_Sparkles, sparkles…_

_The light of the end_

_Lulala lila…_

_The not returning El-Ragna_

_The hourglass, in which the time overflows_

_Lulala lila…_

_The flames of the millions of lives slowly fall and become stars_

_They are flowing beautifully_

_And once again, in the cradle of live and death, they froth slowly_

_Sing, sing…_

_Now these two wishes strongly, strongly shine in the gold of the heavens_

_They speak of eternity—_

"You scared the hell out of me," Ange exclaimed as her singing was cut off by Tusk's sudden appearance inside of her room. That Knight of hers tried to enter silently so he wouldn't bother her, but he failed. Smiling apologetically, Tusk walked closer to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry. I didn't want to stop your singing," he said, almost like a whisper.

"Yeah, nice try," Ange let go of the hug and lightly hit her lover's head with her fist. "Where were you? I couldn't find you when I got back."

"I just needed some air," he answered simply, causing Ange to raise one of her eyebrows in curiosity, but she decided not to ask.

"Why did Salamandinay-san call you?"

"Oh, she took me to the hospital earlier. They did it, Tusk!" Ange replied happily.

"That's good news." Yet another simple reply.

"You didn't seem happy about it. Would you rather be the one and only?" Ange tried to tease him, but it didn't work as his somewhat troubled expression showed no changes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He brushed off a little of Ange's hair from her face then his lips formed a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine, really. Would you sing for me again?"

Ange couldn't shake off this weird feeling that something must be bothering Tusk, but she knew that it was no use asking him. He would tell her if he wanted to anyway. So she tried not to think too much about it and quickly smiled back. "Only if you would sing with me."

And finally, Tusk's lips showed a real smile. A small smile indeed, but real. "Fine," he agreed.

The other side of the bed felt cold on Ange's skin, indicating that it had been empty for a while. Slowly, the 16 year-old opened her eyes and confirmed it: he left. Did something happen with the café that he had to leave quickly? Why didn't he at least wake her up? Ange got herself up and sat down, covering her bare body with the thick blanket.

Last night she thought Tusk was fine already. Ange could remember clearly that it was all smiles and laughter when they sort of sang together—if Tusk's humming counted as singing—and after that went to sleep together. She thought it might just be something at work that had been bothering him, but it seemed like she was wrong. Something was definitely up with him and it was bigger than Ange had expected before.

"That troublesome boyfriend," Ange grunted to herself as she left the bed to get dressed.

***  
"You haven't seen him?!" Ange accidentally raised her voice, catching the attention of the very few people who had been filling some tables of the café and quickly lowered it as she continued, "How is that possible? Didn't he at least drop by?"

Momoka shook her head yet again. "No, he didn't, Angelise-sama. I thought you two were together."

Ange shook her head in disbelief. "Where is he disappearing to? Seriously!"

"Just let him be," Hilda suddenly joined into the conversation. "He might just be running away from his fangirls, that's why he couldn't even drop by and say hi. The usual."

"But—"

"Hush. Just ignore him. He'll come back when he wants to," Hilda insisted.

"Fine," Ange said with a heavy sigh, as if putting a full-stop mark to the topic. She entered the small dressing room next to the kitchen, changing to her café uniform. She found herself stopping when she got to Tusk's locker, which was still locked, indicating that he indeed hadn't even dropped by. She hit the locker once with her fist.

_Let's hope Hilda was right_, the blonde thought to herself. _Or you'll end up not being able to recognize your own reflection on the mirror._

"Momoka," Hilda whispered. "How's the preparation going?"

"Everything's going as planned, Hilda-san," answered the maid, also in a whisper. "The fireworks should be ready too, by now." The two watched for Ange's return as they talked.

"Good. Let's hope Tusk doesn't suddenly show up and ruin everything," Hilda said, ending the discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Something happened?" Salamandinay asked Hilda when she entered Cafe Ange, only to find her best friend smashing plates and glasses, but magically, without breaking any of them.

"Call it perks of having a boyfriend," Hilda replied simply, yet sarcastically.

"I see."

"I find it amazing that even though she keeps smashing those plates around she didn't even crack any of them," Salia remarked, speaking out Salamandinay's thoughts.

"Ange: Beast Mode On," Vivian jokingly murmured, causing the small crowd to giggle.

"Shouldn't we stop Ange-chan?" Ersha stood up to do so before she even got any responses.

"Nah," Hilda stopped her. "Just let her be. Other than that, is everything ready?"

"When you are," Salia replied. "I just need to contact Mei."

"Nice, okay. We should start soon," the redhead stated, then suddenly she started turning her head around the room. "Where's Momoka? Wasn't she here just now?"

"Should we go find her?" Chris slowly asked.

"Ugh. Talk about bad timing," Hilda grunted. "Let's just go without her, or we'll be late. Get to positions!"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone replied, rather jokingly, as they started moving and positioned themselves on her command. Hilda waved her hand at Salia, signaling for Mei to get ready, then after making sure that everyone had left the cafe, the former First Troop Captain exchanged glances with Salamandinay, who quickly nodded.

"Ange!" Hilda yelled to the still-smashing-plates Ange. "It's closing time! Let's go!"

Ange exited the kitchen, looking as annoyed as ever. "Don't mind me. I'll stay a bit longer."

"Didn't I tell you to just let the guy be? He'll come back eventually. Let's go!" Hilda grabbed her by one arm. As she did so, Salamandinay quickly took a cloth from her pocket, covering Ange's eyes with it.

"Hey! What is this?" Ange tried to resist, but she had both Hilda and Salamandinay's arms locked on hers.

"Just follow us, Ange," Salamandinay said in a calming voice. "You'll like it."

Ange sighed. "Let's hope you were right about that," she stated, and then stopped resisting. She just let her two best friends take her to wherever they desired. As her eyes were closed, she couldn't see where they were going, but from her footsteps she could feel as the road got tougher and harder to step on. Could it be... They were going to the Old Capital? But what for?

After some painful minutes of darkness, they finally stopped... Somewhere. She could no longer feel the arms that were limiting her movements as soon as they did. She was itching to ask someone to explain what was happening here, but she decided to lock her mouth and just silently obeyed as someone slowly removed the cloth that was covering her eyes.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

What entered her sight as soon as it was freed was unexpected. From where she stood, she could see that the dark night sky was filled with dancing fireworks, making a boom sound one after another. It was such a sight that she didn't notice that everyone was gathering just some steps from her. She could see some of their faces: Hilda, Salako, Vivian, Rosalie, Chris, Ersha, a lot of the DRAGON girls, even The High Priestess, The People of Vivel and the rest of the DRAGONs. Ange found herself unconsciously looking for someone among the crowd.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANGE!" They all screamed at the same time.

It's her birthday. Wow. She had been too busy that she didn't even notice herself. And they even prepared a surprise for her. The still-confused-and-too-overwhelmed Ange was quickly dragged around by everyone. It seemed like they had decided to hold some kind of Festa, as she noticed a number of stalls, mostly for food, decorating the destroyed Old Capital.

"Who thought of this?" Ange asked when she finally found her voice again to Hilda, who was somehow next to her again, holding one of her hands.

"Momoka told us. And we didn't have time to celebrate our victory that time, too, so we decided to make this a big one," the redhead replied, landing a quick kiss on Ange's lips. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Ange replied simply, a little taken aback by the sudden lip-lock.

"You don't seem happy."

"I am! I am!" Ange smiled widely. "Believe me, I am. I was just too surprised, that's all. By the way, where's T-Momoka?"

"She was just with us earlier," Hilda said, turning her head around the crowd. "But she suddenly disappeared."

"I see," Ange replied with a smile. "I'll walk around a bit, then. Who knows, I might run to her."

"Do you need company?"

"No, I'm good," Ange smiled apologetically. "You go and enjoy the Festa. I'll catch up with you and the others after some walking."

"Okay, then," Hilda replied. She couldn't hide the disappoinment in her tone, but Ange pretended not to notice as she turned her body to the opposite direction and started walking away with quick steps.

Ange couldn't help but feel nostalgic as she walked around the stalls. Jasmine with her takoyaki stall. The Arzenal cooking staff with her grilled squid stall. Ersha with her Perolina costume. There was even a Merry-go-round and some other attractions. Everything was basically the same as the only Festa she had ever experienced back then, except for the fact that no one was wearing swimsuits now, this was the True Earth, and the DRAGONs were also here enjoying it with them.

Ange knew that she was almost at the end of the stall rows when she noticed that the number of people around her was decreasing, and there were less and less lights. She was about to turn her body around for another round of walking when suddenly a tall figure was standing before her.


	5. Chapter 5

It happened so fast Tusk didn't even have time to say hi—or do anything else, for that matter. Ange's palm landed on his cheek with quite a loud noise it drew the attention of the few people around them. She hit him so hard it left red marks on the young man's cheek. And Ange didn't stop there. She continued to hit him with both of her fists and Tusk just calmly let her do so—it was his mistake to begin with, after all.

"_Where. Were. You._" Ange said, emphasizing each word.

"Listen, Ange, I—"

"No, _you _listen!" Ange stopped him. "What do you think you're doing, worrying people like that?! Why couldn't you just tell me if something was bothering you instead of suddenly disappearing like that?! Do you like playing hide-and-seek that much?! Well, count me out of it next time, because I'm not even a damn bit interested in it!"

Ange turned her body to leave, but Tusk stopped her, hugging her from behind. Ange tried to resist, but of course, Tusk was stronger than her.

"Let me go."

But instead of doing as she told him to, Tusk turned her body facing him, holding her off from going by grabbing her shoulders. "Look, I know I was wrong for suddenly disappearing like that and I am sorry. You can hit me all you want, but I—I just needed to think about it by myself. And this might not be the best place ever, nor is it in the right mood and timing, as you are pissed as hell right now, but please—please listen to me."

"Go ahead."

Tusk sighed heavily, slowly letting his grip on Ange's shoulders go. "Ange… it was always you who started the progress of our relationship—our first kiss and the first time we did it, too: it was all you. But this time, at least just on this one, I want to be the one who took the first step."

Tusk found himself relaxing a bit—literally just a tiny bit—as he noticed that Ange's angry expression softened a little. It was a rather chilly night, but Tusk was sweating so much out of nervousness. The man let out yet another heavy sigh. _Here we go_…

"I can't think of anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with and to wake up to every morning other than you, Ange. I might be clumsy and stupid at times, and I might worry you sometimes like I did today, but as I've promised to you back then as your Knight, I will always protect you and stay by your side."

The last survivor of The Ancient People grabbed Ange's hand, kneeling while doing so, and continued, "I love you with all my life, Ange and I hope you feel the same about me. I might not be the best choice of men, but I will do my best to make you happy. So… will you marry me?"

To Tusk's surprise, Ange knelt with him and quickly locked their lips together. A slight blush colored Ange's cheeks as their lips parted. The two let their chins touch each other's.

"You know what…," Ange started. "You're such a hopeless jerk without me by your side, so I can't help but say yes."

"Then…" Tusk replied nervously, taking a little box from the pocket of his trousers, opening it slowly, revealing a simple golden ring. "Where should I put this on?"

Giggling a little as this was, too, very embarrassing for her, Ange offered her right hand and her boyfriend slowly slid the ring into her ring finger, where it fit perfectly. Tusk landed a quick, but gentle kiss on her forehead, before the two got to their feet, their fingers linked.

"Shall we go, then?" Tusk asked with somewhat a teasing tone, to which Ange simply nodded as a response. But the blonde suddenly froze in her place when she noticed that they hadn't been alone all along.

"You're marrying him?" Hilda exclaimed with disbelief.

Ange, who was suddenly at loss for words, couldn't say anything.

The redhead let out a hopeless laugh. "I knew it! You were just playing along with me that time, weren't you, Ange? Let me tell you this, then: while that kiss may mean as much as a passing wind for you, it means _something _for me."

"Hilda, I—"

"Just live _happily ever after_," the redhead waved her off and quickly left without turning back.

Much to Ange's fear, the hand which had been holding hers suddenly let itself go. "Tusk, I can explain—"

"No, I'm fine," Tusk cut her off, smiling. "Just get to Hilda."

"Tusk—"

"You can forget I said anything," the young man said simply, still with a smile. "I'll excuse myself so that you two can talk comfortably. Good night."

"Tusk!" Ange yelled once again, but the man who just now gave her a ring which was still left on her finger, refused to turn back and continued to walk away.

The so-called Burn Princess let out a frustrated yell and quickly went to after Hilda, who was already nowhere to be seen.

Noticing that Ange had gone the opposite way he was, Tusk let out a heavy sigh, wondering if he had overreacted. Just a few steps ahead of him, he noticed Momoka, the sole person other than himself who knew about his plan to propose Ange, who surely saw everything that had just happened, staring worriedly at him, to which the young man simply responded with a weak smile, without stopping his wide steps.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hilda! Hilda!" Ange yelled as soon as she found her, ignoring the curious eyes of everyone else around her as she surely had caught their attention. Matching her steps to the redhead, Ange managed to grab her by the arm.

Hilda forced herself out of the blonde's grip, so much that Ange's nails accidentally scratched her arm. "Why are you here?" she said in a shaking voice and Ange could tell that this best friend of hers was crying. "Shouldn't you be with him picking out for a white dress or something?"

"Hilda—"

"Don't say anything! I don't want to hear anything!"

Ange slowly grabbed the crying girl by the arm once again. This time she tried to do it more gently and it seemed to work as Hilda didn't let go. But she still refused to face her.

"Look at me, Hilda."

"Who do you think you are? Are you some kind of important person who could just walk over someone's heart and easily get away with it?"

_Just let it out_… Ange thought silently.

"Truth to be told, I knew all along," Hilda said in a much softer, shaking voice. She had started crying again. "I knew all along—even after that kiss—that I will never be the number one for you. Remember that time when we went to the Dawn Pillar to rescue Aura? I heard it through the radio—and I'm sure you did too—when that guy was telling Embryo that you guys _did it_. I knew that by just that one fact, I've lost to him."

Ange remembered that time, too, as she did hear it herself as well, but she was too busy shooting down the 'toys' with Salako as the DRAGON Princess sang to destroy the weird thing jailing Aura.

"Also that time," Hilda continued. "When Embryo abducted you and Aura told us that only the Villkiss could bring us to you. I was indeed the one who told Tusk to try to pilot the Villkiss, because I knew you two had much stronger bonds than we did, but that was a random gamble and to be honest, I didn't think he would actually nail it. But he did. That time, again, I lost.

"I also saw it with my own eyes—how happy you were when you knew he came for you. So basically, I didn't need to see him proposing to you to realize that I've lost, because I've lost to him so many times already. I just pretended that I didn't notice. That's why—"

Before she could say anything else, Ange pulled the arm she had been holding and gave Hilda a hug. "I'm sorry about that kiss," she said slowly. "But I didn't lie when I said that I needed you in my life, Hilda. Maybe not as lovers, but I would always need you by my side."

"I love him and I want you not to like, if that's too much to ask, but to at least understand my choice to marry him," Ange continued. "Because I wouldn't feel good marrying him—or anyone at all—without my best friends' supports."

Hilda didn't say anything, she just continued to silently sob in Ange's hug, but Ange knew that she understood.

"Thanks," she said gently, so gentle it sounded more like a whisper.

It was not until very late at night that Ange finally reached her room which was empty, much to her expectations.

"Of course not," she muttered to herself. "Who am I kidding? He couldn't be here after what I did."

After letting out a hopeless laugh, Ange forced herself to change out of her stuffy and wet uniform she had been wearing all day to a simple dress she always used to sleep. She walked to her bed, passing it without any desire to sleep on it, because it suddenly seemed too big and cold for herself. Instead, she walked to the small balcony where she would usually sing her worries out, like she always did.

Placing her fingers on the cold metal of the balcony reminded her of the new ring decorating her right ring finger, as her left ring finger had already been filled by the ring her mother left her, the one who connected her to the Villkiss. She just found herself staring at the ring which was just a simple round gold metal compared to her royal family ring, but she, too, had found some liking in its simplicity.

_Shine upon me, El Ragna, upon everything_

_It spins and it spins_

_Lulala lila_

_Sadness, happiness, and even lamentation_

_If you see them from the silver river of the sky,_

_Everything is but a mere moment's dream fireworks_

_At the mere blink of the God's eye, they disappear without a trace_

_Resonate… _

_Resonate now as your true form_

_Faintly, faintly… _

_Just as the legend says, pray for eternity_

She sang faintly to the night, or to whoever that would listen, as a teardrop fell quietly from her magenta eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Salamandinay walked to the beach, smiling a little as she found out that the one she was looking for was indeed there, sitting on the sand, wearing what appeared to be an oversized white suit. As Ange's back was on her, the Freyja Princess couldn't tell whether she was crying or just simply staring at the morning sun, but as she got close, she knew that it was the latter.

The former Misurugi Princess didn't seem to have combed her now-longer blonde hair. And, much to Salako's—as how Ange would always call her—surprise, she didn't appear to get that much sleep last night either, as the DRAGON Princess could notice the black marks under her best friend's usually cheerful magenta eyes. Moreover, even though the black-haired Princess didn't even try to get closer silently, and by usual condition Ange would always notice her coming, her best friend didn't even give her a glance when she took a place next to her and sat on the sand.

"Ange," she called.

Still no response.

"Anko-chan!" Salamandinay tried once again, with a somewhat teasing tone that brought herself to giggling a little.

"Told you not to call me that." Finally, she responded. But not with the annoyed, somewhat sarcastic tone Salamandinay had originally expected, as she used the nickname that Ange hated, and she even added a -chan to complete the cuteness.

But well, that's better than nothing. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Are you kidding?" Ange turned to her. "I slept so soundly I couldn't even leave my bed."

"I see," Salamandinay replied with a smile. _At least she's still the usual_ _Ange_, Salamandinay thought to herself. _Just with a rather foul mood, it would seem._

Truth to be told, the black-haired Princess didn't really know what was going on here. Last time she heard that Ange's mood kswings yesterday was because of something Tusk did, but from what she had heard from some of her friends last night, it seemed like a much bigger problem with even Hilda involved in it too. Being someone that didn't really know the details, she wasn't sure if her decision to be here now and try to console Ange was a good one. But at least, as a friend, she would like to try and make her best friend smile, even just a little.

_The wind flies, El Ragna..._

_Making promises with destiny_

Ange, noticing that Salamandinay had started singing out of nowhere, turned to her best friend and found herself listening. The other girl, knowing that her rather unique way seemed to work, flashed a smile to Ange and continued,

_The wind flies, El Ragna..._

_With roaring wings!_

Salamandinay threw a glance at Ange. The direct descendant of Aura smiled and winked one of her sea blue eyes. _It's your turn, _those two blue eyes indicated. Ange flashed a _bring it on _smile and started to sing,

_The light of the beginning..._

_It shines, it shines_

_The light of the end..._

_Lulala lila_

The two Princesses continued to sing in a harmony, just like how they would always do when they were firing the canons of their machines—The Villkiss for Ange and Enryuugo for Salamandinay. Now those fighting days seemed like a distant memory and they had no more need to—probably—ever fire their destroyer canons again, but once in a while, the two best friends would sing simply to enjoy themselves, just like they do now.

"Have you felt better?" Salamandinay asked gently after their singing ended.

The Villkiss' pilot nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks."

"I may not know everything about you yet," Salamandinay said. "But as a friend, I would like to be your power the best way I can and hope to raise you up when you fall. I don't know what's troubling you, Ange, but you can always share some of your pain and burdens to me."

"I know," Ange smiled sincerely. She pulled that best friend of hers to a hug. "Thank you, Salako."  
***

"There you are," Hilda exclaimed as she slowly collected the breath she had lost during her long run around the island.

"Hilda," Tusk greeted her with a simple smile which had resulted the girl with twintails to feel even more annoyed. She had been running around the island, making so many rounds that had resulted her to feel out of breath, only to find this hopeless, pathetic guy hiding in Cafe Ange's locker room, a guy who greeted her like nothing happened.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded, raising her voice.

Tusk shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're so pathetic, do you even realize that?" Hilda continued in disbelief. "Listen, I am indeed in love with Ange and we did kiss, but just because of those one-time things, you would hide here and rot, instead of going to her?"

Tusk looked up to the redhead, but said nothing.

"Ange went to me last night. Want to know what she said? She told me that she loved you and she wanted me to understand her choice to marry you-a pathetic guy who couldn't even show himself at the most important time!" Hilda had to hold herself from hitting this guy before her. As she tried to adjust her breath, she continued, "Don't make me regret my choice to hand Ange over to you, jerk." And with that, she turned her back and quickly left, without even giving Tusk another glance.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ange, I'm going now," Salamandinay said, getting to her feet. "Do you want to join me?"

Ange slowly shook her head, smiling. "I'll stay here a bit longer."

"Okay, then," the black-haired girl excused herself.

After she was left alone once again, Ange hugged her knees, resting her tired head on it and closed her eyes. The First Princess of the Empire of Misurugi calmly, silently listened to the unusually calm waves of the sea before her. The waves sounded like a soothing music to her, and she suddenly remembered the unknown melody that crossed her mind last night, when she was sad and sleepless.

So she started humming, faintly, softly. This random melody refused to leave her head the night before and as she was singing it again now, accompanied by the waves, she could feel that some lines of words had started to form in her head. Still with her eyes closed, the girl started to sing the lyrics her mind had just created for her.

_The light falls_

_From the spreading sky_

_Turning the palms of my two hands_

_Into a pair of wings_

Ange started to hum again, as the lines in her head had yet to form a fixed harmony. So she silently reminded herself that she should write these random lines on a paper later on. As she did so, she could feel that her mind and body were slowly drifting to sleep, as if asking her to make up for the hours she had spent awake last night.

_I must've fallen asleep_, Ange thought to herself, waking up, but still with her eyes closed. Didn't she sleep sitting with her head on her knees earlier? Why was she lying down now? The confused Ange could also feel that instead of the soft feeling of the sand, her head was lying on something else, as if someone was giving her a thigh pillow.

That someone brushed a little of her hair on her face and Ange could feel her heart skipping a beat. She slowly opened her eyes to confirm her thoughts.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Tusk said slowly in a cheerful, but apologetic tone, flashing his best smile.

"Tusk?" Ange quickly got herself up. "Tusk, listen-"

The Knight of the Villkiss stopped her with a kiss. "You don't need to explain anything," he said gently as their lips parted. "I'm sorry. After all the things I promised you yesterday, I went and hurt you again. I really am so pathetic, aren't I?"

"You idiot," Ange said softly, pulling the man before her to a hug.

"I see that you're still wearing the ring I gave you," Tusk remarked. Ange could hear him smiling.

"Of course I do. Once it's given to me, I will never take it off," Ange said with a chuckle as she noticed that she had started crying again. But this time, her tears didn't indicate sadness.

"Then," Tusk started, pulling himself out of the hug so that they were facing each other. "Can I do it once again?"

Ange simply nodded as a response.

"Will you marry this hopeless and pathetic guy before you, Ange?" he said jokingly, but his eyes were serious.

"You are a hopeless jerk without me, remember?" Ange replied, giggling a little. "That's why, we need to be together."

"You sure said it," Tusk said, getting his head closer to Ange while doing so and the girl quickly shut her eyes closed. Ange could feel her heart racing so fast that it hurt when Tusk started to brush his lips lightly to hers and after that locking them together. And as the kiss got deeper, Ange couldn't help but think that they were indeed meant to be together, just like the meaning of the new song she created inside of her head: Tusk was necessary for her, just as much as she was for him.

_Light spills out_

_From the spreading sky,_

_Turning the palms of my two hands_

_Into a pair of wings._

_Forming this connection_

_In the quiet flow of time,_

_I wish this could all be a dream_

_Where the beginning continues on._

_Even just repeating_

_These mundane and insignificant acts,_

_My heart grows hot once again._

_Tell me why_

_The never-ceasing "now" exists._

_Touching love..._

_There's somebody I'm meant to meet,_

_To take into my embrace._

_The important things_

_Can be seen clearly by the heart._

_Just once,_

_Just one person –_

_As I live up to what they mean,_

_I come to understand happiness._

_I just want to be with you._


	9. Chapter 9

_Several years after…._

"Mii-chan! Wait up! Jeez!"

Ange's high-pitched cry echoed throughout the empty building of Café Ange as she ran to chase someone just a few meters ahead. It was a little girl. Her golden locks danced with her small, but quick steps. She continued to run, regardless what the older woman told her, chuckling and giggling as she slipped her small body passing through the empty tables with no trouble.

"Mii-chan!" Ange yelled once again.

"No way! No way!" the little girl replied without stopping. Her exciting chuckles filled the room.

"Jeez! Tusk! Tusk!"

"I kind of have my hands full here, too!" Tusk yelled from the other side of the room. He turned out to be doing the exact same thing as Ange did: chasing. Just with different opponent. On Tusk's side, it was a little boy, who appeared to be just a few years older than the girl Ange referred as Mii-chan. The brunette little guy was also giggling and laughing freely, as he made his way through the whole building, Tusk chasing just behind him.

"Noah! Give it a rest!" Tusk called him. "We need to prepare for the party soon!"

Ange let out a frustrated cry as she tried to collect her breath she had lost from running. "Mii-chan! You'll fall if you keep running around like that!" she yelled again, but the girl didn't seem to care. In fact, she seemed to enjoy teasing the Villkiss pilot. Her purplish pupils shone with joy as her laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Momoka! A little help here!" she yelled, trying to match her steps with the energetic little girl.

"Coming, Angelise-sama!" Momoka yelled from the second floor. But she seemed to have her hands full, too, as some noises could also be heard even from the first floor, where Tusk and Ange were—also some more giggling. "Fate-chan! Be careful!"

"Momoka, too?" Ange said in disbelief. "Jeez! I've had enough!" The former Misurugi Princess dashed faster and in one try she succeeded in catching the giggling little girl. "There you go! You better listen to Mommy next time, Mii-chan," she frustratingly—yet also warm and lovingly—remarked, smiling exhaustedly.

Mii-chan, who was now in Ange's arms, started pouting, but the little girl who turned out to be Ange's daughter started giggling again soon after. She seemed to have some interests in the rings decorating her Mom's ring fingers, as she was poking them with her small fingers. "Tusk?"

"Done here as well!" Tusk walked closer to Ange, carrying Noah. A simple golden ring could be seen decorating the young man's left ring finger.

"Angelise-sama!" Momoka called, slowly descending from the second floor as she was carrying Fate in her arms. The brunette girl Momoka was carrying seemed to be older than the other two children. Fate's rosy lips curved a smile when she saw Ange and Tusk carrying her little siblings, struggling herself out of Momoka's arms and quickly ran to her parents as soon as she was freed, giggling apologetically to the maid, and hugged Tusk by his leg.

"What is it?"

Ange's personal maid turned her head throughout the room first to confirm. After a quick look, she answered, "I can't find Yuuki-kun anywhere."

"Eh?" Tusk was the first to react. As if in sync, they all started turning their heads throughout the room, searching for the missing child. Tusk gently put Noah down. "I'll go out and try to find him. He might be running outside."

"That won't be necessary," replied a voice which got Ange, Tusk, and Momoka turning their heads to the entrance, where the voice came from. Salamandinay slowly entered Café Ange, her hand holding Yuuki's small hand. The golden-haired boy, who was only about 1 year old, looked innocently to the worried faces of his parents and Momoka. He had one of his free fingers in his mouth, chewing it like a candy.

"Yuuki!" Ange quickly went to him, pulling the little guy to a hug. "Oh, thank God! Sorry for the trouble, Salako," she continued, smiling apologetically to her best friend.

Salamandinay smiled back. "There's no need for that. Other than that—" the leader of the DRAGONs looked at her friend from head to toe. She was still wearing her usual oversized shirt and her hair uncombed. "—shouldn't you be changing?"

Ange, upon realizing her unprepared state, quickly got to her feet. "You're right, okay," she ran to the stairs, pulling Tusk with her. "We'll be down as soon as possible! Please look after the kids!" And with that, the couple quickly disappeared to the second floor.

Salamandinay shrugged, giggling a little. She had the kids surrounding her now as Momoka excused herself to the kitchen just now, to prepare the food. "You heard your Mom, kids. Let's take a seat, shall we?" She slowly led the kids to the nearest table.

"Now, then," she started when they were all seated. "What should we do while waiting?"

"Sala-oneesama! Sing that song!" Fate quickly said.

"Yes! That song that's just like Mommy's!" Noah followed his older sister.

"Mommy's song!" Mii-chan excitedly agreed to her siblings.

"Mirai-chan, you, too?" Salamandinay asked the third-born, calling her with her complete name, and Mii-chan quickly nodded in agreement. Salamandinay turned her head to Yuuki. "How about you, Yuuki-kun? Do you want me to sing?" The youngest of the four siblings, who didn't seem to completely understand the situation, simply flashed an innocent smile as the answer. "I'll take that as a yes," Salamandinay said with a smile.

_The wind flies, El Ragna…_

_Making promises with destiny_

_The wind goes_, _El Ragna…_

Salamandinay and the kids turned their heads to the new voice who was suddenly singing along with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Hilda—the owner of the voice—stopped abruptly when she noticed that all eyes were on her.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" the redhead asked, taking a seat next to Noah.

"No, I didn't mean that," Salamandinay smiled apologetically. "I'm just a little surprised that you memorized and even sang it."

"It would be weird for me not to, since they always ask you the same thing when you're with them," the redhead remarked, giving the empty room a quick look. "Where's Ange and Tusk?"

"Oh, they are still—"

"Hilda! Welcome!" Ange's greeting cut her off. The mother of four was dressed in a simple light blue dress and her much longer hair was tied to a simple side braid. She descended the stairs with quick, but careful steps, planting a kiss on each of her child's forehead and then walked over to give her redhead best friend a hug.

"Was that you singing that I heard just now?" Ange said in a teasing tone.

Hilda found herself blushing. "Shut up!"

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, giggling a little seeing her friend's red face.

"They should be here any minute," the redhead answered simply, then responding to the request of the little boy next to her, she carried Noah slowly and put him on her lap. "Where's the food, Burn Princess? I'm famished!"

Ange flashed her friend a smile, feeling a bit nostalgic with the nickname Hilda hadn't used to call her for years. "Patience, Hilda, patience," she said before disappearing into the kitchen to help Momoka with the food.  
***

Ange looked at the sleeping baby boy in her arms, smiling. How time flies. It totally seemed like it was just yesterday when she gave birth to Fate, and now that girl was already 7 years old, and in her arms she was holding her fourth child, who had just turn one some time ago. Having four children never once crossed her mind until she met Tusk. It was so troublesome at first, but she and Tusk gradually got used to handling their noisy four children.

The little party they planned had been going for several hours and after lunch, everyone just decided to move the party destination to the beach, which was just close by. Ange could hear faint laughter of her friends harmonizing with the sound of the waves from where she was. Vivian was running, Noah with her, holding what appeared to be a swimsuit. For a second, she wondered whose swimsuit that was until she saw Salia just behind the DRAGON girl, wearing a towel to cover her body. Chris, Rosalie, and Fate were also close by, but they seemed to be too busy building a sand castle to notice and care about the commotion near them.

Ange let out a little laugh, carefully so her son wouldn't wake up.

"Something funny happened?" Salamandinay was suddenly next to her, sitting on the sand. The Frejya Princess stroked Yuuki's hair gently.

"Nah, just wondering how fast time has flown by," Ange replied with a smile.

"You might be right," the black-haired girl agreed, shifting her blue eyes to the beach. "It feels just like yesterday when we—Norma and DRAGONs—were still enemies. Sometimes I wondered how our life would be now if we didn't meet and didn't become friends. Would we have stayed the way we were then, even until now? But although I can't say for sure, I think we wouldn't."

Ange turned her head to Salamandinay, getting interested in the discussion. "Why is that?"

"Well, fate has a weird way of connecting people and the things around them, so that it would still end the way it should've been," Salamandinay said with a smile. "So even though we didn't become friends, some way and somehow, it would still lead us to this future. At the very least, that's what I believe."

"You know, when I was still a Princess, I always thought that I would spend the rest of my life like that," Ange started, her lips curving a small smile at the memory. "But then I was actually a Norma and was exiled. I lost everything and I thought it would be better if I just died right then, because the thought of being away from the place I've always considered home was unbearable.

"But I was wrong. My true identity as a Norma gave me the chance to know about more things. It's kind of funny for me to admit this but I think my peaceful life back at the Mana World was blinding me from the actual truth and at the same time, isolating my true potential. I had a real hard time, but I was glad that I did. I grew stronger thanks to the pain I felt."

"You know, I think being a mother brought a great deal of change to you, too," Salamandinay stated.

Ange's face turned red when she realized she might've said too much. "Well, I guess you could say that," she replied simply, hiding her embarrassment.

"They seem unexpectedly close, don't you think?" The DRAGON Princess suddenly changed the topic.

Ange followed her best friend's gaze and saw Tusk and Hilda, sitting next to each other some distance from them. The two seemed to be talking quite seriously. Smiling a little, Ange shrugged.

"I kind of expected them to be fighting over me even after I got married, you know," she said jokingly. "But they grew closer than I thought that sometimes I even got jealous." She blinked, realizing what she's just said. "Wait, forget I said that."

"Too late," her best friend replied with a teasing tone.

Ange was about to reply when she felt Yuuki started moving in her arms and soon after, the boy's magenta eyes slowly opened. He let out a small cry.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki," Ange gently rocked him. "Did we wake you? Shh…"

Salamandinay's rosy lips curved a smile. "Being a mother really did change you, Anko," she stated with a giggle.

"Shut up!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Tusk, can I sit here?" Hilda asked slowly, referring to the empty spot next to the young father.

"This is unusual," Tusk remarked. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"You have a problem with it?" Hilda replied, raising her tone. "It's getting hot and the other shadow spot is currently occupied by Ange and DRAGON Princess."

The young man let out a little laugh. "Just kidding. Actually, I also have something to talk to you about."

"It's better to be interesting," Hilda warned him jokingly as she took the spot and sat on the sand.

"Well, it's kind of an old thing," Tusk shrugged. "I didn't get to say it during the wedding, but thank you. If it weren't for you, I would've remained there in the locker room that time instead of doing otherwise."

Hilda said nothing for some seconds, she just shifted her eyes around the beach. But then, the former captain of the First Troop let out a rather awkward laugh and put a hand to cover her face.

"Oh my God, just that?" she said while laughing. "You know, if you want to thank me, you should thank me more."

Tusk turned his head at the redhead, raising one eyebrow.

"Not to brag,"—Hilda shrugged—"but it's sort of thanks to me that you two met. No, not just sort of, it was really because of me." Hilda let her body fall on the sand, putting her hands behind her head. "The incident thing with Villkiss? I was the cause."

"Eh?" was all Tusk could say.

But for Hilda, it meant that the young man was willing to listen. "When Ange first came to Arzenal, she was… unimaginably beyond control. Having lived 16 years believing herself to be a Mana, she still had that annoying attitude—you know, the one that classified us as 'things'—toward us when we first met. Long story short, my first impression of her weren't that good. She refused to communicate with any of us. But there were two newbies that, well, tried to approach her—Miranda and Coco—and things didn't end well for them."

"How so?"

"It was during their first fight," Hilda smiled bitterly at the memory. "Ange attempted to go back to Misurugi Empire riding the Para-mail and as a result of her attempt, those two, including our then-captain, Zola was killed. She was like… a total villain for us. You could say, we sort of bullied her, but none of our—or to be exact, Chris and Rosalie's—petty tricks worked. So I thought of a plan.

"I got into the maintenance deck when it was already empty and… well, did something with the machine," Hilda said with a sigh. "You know the rest."

"Ange did mention something like that back then," Tusk murmured, more to himself. "But I didn't know the exact person who did it. So it was you?"

Hilda shrugged and smiled. "Not really something I can be proud of, but yeah."

"Oh! That time when Jill asked me to bring her back, during the Festa, I could somewhat recall that you were with her too?" Tusk asked the redhead.

Hilda blinked. "Oh, that time? Yeah. More things for you to thank me for?" she replied, jokingly. "If it weren't for my genius strategy, we wouldn't have made it. No, seriously. Don't laugh at me!"

"Okay, sorry," Tusk said with a chuckle. Then he seemed to have remembered something else. "Ah, also that time during the fight with Embryo. You were the one who convinced me to try using the Villkiss, right?"

"It was a tough gambling, but even now I still think that if it were me, I wouldn't make it," the redhead replied. "It was like I was digging my own grave," Hilda said with a smile, getting up to her feet. "But well, she's happy with you now and that's what matters. I guess I should thank you too."

The young man followed. "Either way, I'm glad that things ended up well between us."

Hilda gave him a quick look. "Whatever you say," she replied before running back to the beach. Tusk saw that the redhead was running to a DRAGON girl he had seen with her often lately.

Tusk stayed where he was, his purplish eyes at the beach. He was about to sit on the sand once again when suddenly he noticed that Noah was running to his way. When the boy reached him, he swooped him off the sand and carried him in his arms.

"Daddy, Daddy!" the boy yelled excitedly.

"Hm?"

"I want to ride the Villkiss!" he said with a pleading smile.

Tusk flashed his son a smile. The usual. From time to time, he and Ange would take their children to ride the Villkiss and fly with them for a short amount of time. Of course not with the little Yuuki, yet, but for the others, Noah especially, it had become some sort of a hobby and they would ask for it before their parents even offered them to, just like now.

"Let's go ask Mommy, then," Tusk replied, immediately taking the short walk to where Ange was, still carrying Noah, and then told his wife about what their son wanted.

"Ride the Villkiss?" was Ange's first reply. The First Princess of the Misurugi Empire then exchanged looks with Salamandinay who was still next to her, looked at the sleeping little boy in her arms, and then to Tusk.

"I'll go, no worries," Tusk assured her after understanding what she meant.

Ange gave it a quick thought, then she removed one of the rings on her fingers, the one that she got from her mother, and gave it to Tusk. "I'll leave the rest to you, then. Be careful, okay?" She looked at her son. "Noah, be sure to listen and do as Daddy says."

"Yes, Mommy!" Salamandinay jokingly answered back after the two have left, giggling, which resulted Ange to hit her lightly on the arm.

"Noah, remember that you mustn't let go before we're done, okay?" Tusk reminded the boy, yelling over the wind.

"I know!" the boy replied, yelling as well.

They had just taken off the deck and an idea suddenly crossed the young father's mind. He rode the Villkiss on flying mode and flew across the beach, where everyone was. Their altitude wasn't that high, so Tusk could still see the surprised looks of everyone there, suddenly seeing the Villkiss fly above them. No one had the slightest idea of what he was about to do, but suddenly there was a splash of water and it looked like it was raining.

Hearing the boy behind him shrieking with joy and also seeing everyone's smiles just below him in response of the sudden rainfall, Tusk let out a little laugh.

"That went well," he murmured to himself, raising one hand to wave at everyone and also at Ange, who was shaking her head while laughing.


	12. Epilogue

"And that was how we now live in this Earth instead of the other one. The end," Ange said slowly, covering up all her children with blankets. Fate and Noah had looked pretty sleepy, Mii-chan fell asleep midway, and Yuuki had fallen asleep long before his older siblings.

"Tell us that story again tomorrow night, Mommy!" Fate replied, yawning once.

"Whoa, do you guys really like this story that much?" Ange asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

Noah nodded. "You and dad were really cool, just like heroes!"

Ange's rosy lips curved a smile. "Fine then, I will," she said gently as she kissed each of her children's foreheads, then turned off the lights. "Go to sleep now. Good night."

"Good night, Mommy."

"Are they all asleep already?" Tusk asked when Ange entered their bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Yeah," Ange replied, sitting on her spot on the bed right next to him. "You know, they made me repeat that story again tonight, and apparently again, for tomorrow."

"Whoa, I didn't think it would be that interesting for them," Tusk replied, turning his head at her, closing the book. He quickly realized that Ange was talking about the story of their fight against Embryo. "But well, I admit I was pretty heroic that time," he said with a smirk.

"Says someone who ruined our supposedly heartfelt reunion by getting into my crotch again," Ange replied. "Seriously. You're lucky I can't tell the kids that or you won't be as heroic as they thought you were anymore."

"Whoa, relax there," Tusk laughed. "I did save the day after all. Cut me some slack. And wow, did you just say, 'heartfelt reunion'? So that's how you see it?"

Ange realized she had once again accidentally spoken embarrassing things, her face quickly turned red and she looked away. "A-Anyway, I saw you talking with Hilda at the beach earlier," she changed the topic. "What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing special," Tusk shrugged. "I thanked her and then she told me some things of the past."

The topic seemed to have interested Ange as she turned her head back to her husband. "Oh? Like what? And what did you mean, you thanked her?"

"Well, I never got the chance to thank her for being angry at me that day, thus making me go to you," Tusk's lips curved a smile at the memory. "And then she told me that if I were to thank her, then I should thank her even more."

Ange looked at him, asking him what that meant.

"Apparently it was thanks to her we met," Tusk replied simply, still smiling. Ange's expression began to change as the young woman started to recall the memories as well. "It was also thanks to her that,"—Tusk held himself from laughing—"I could save you back then at the Misurugi Empire when you two deserted Arzenal, also at that time when I took over the Villkiss and went to your res—Ow, that hurts!"

"Stop bragging!" she told him, hitting him lightly at the shoulder. "What else did she say?"

"She said and I quote, 'It was like I was digging my own grave,'" he replied, rather carefully, because the topic was somewhat sensitive to the three of them… at the time, that is.

Ange's answer was, "Oh…"

The last survivor of the Ancient People smiled seeing her expression change. "Hey, it's too fast to be gloomy. I'm not done yet," he continued. "She also said, 'She's happy with you now and that's what matters. I guess I should thank you too.'"

Ange found herself blushing again, so she once again looked away. "You two sure love me so much, eh? Always talking about me like that?"

Tusk placed his finger on her chin and made her face him. "I know I do," he murmured, locking her in a kiss.


End file.
